


Deep in the Woods

by mm8



Series: MMoM [45]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Community: hobbit_kink, Community: love_bingo, Hobbit Kink Meme, Invisibility, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Mirkwood, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo hasn't had a chance to play with the magic ring since the company left the Misty Mountains. When the Hobbit finally gets the opportunity to slip away and try it on, he finds something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/1990.html?thread=1430470#t1430470) at the meme. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta [vix_spes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes). Any other mistakes are mine.

Bilbo slipped away from the others after Bofur began telling his outlandish tale about a dwarrowdam who fell into bed with no less than ten warriors in one night. This was their first night in Mirkwood and everyone was trying to keep their spirits high. The dark and gloomy forest prompted everyone to stay on their toes. A little light-hearted fun after a nice supper was just what their group needed.

But Bilbo had other ideas. 

He was a respectable Hobbit, and didn't care much to listen to bawdy tales of lasses before bed. Instead, Bilbo Baggins was out on an adventure of his own. Not that respectable Hobbits went on adventures before bed time, but if he had to pick the lesser of two evils, the adventure it was.

He hadn't had a chance to try on his magic ring again while they stayed at Beorn's house. After the scare of their King almost perishing, everyone stayed in a close-knit group, not even letting _their_ Hobbit out of their sight for a second. Everyone slept together in one large room, side-by-side, no inches spared between them like some sort of harem; no one was allowed to relieve themselves without a partner. Bilbo had almost gone spare from the complete loss of privacy.

Once into Mirkwood however, the dwarrows seemed to have forgotten their protective behavior. It was child's play for him to sneak away. No one, not even Fili or Kili who'd had their eyes glued to the back of Bilbo's head for the past few days had noticed he'd left. From his hiding spot, Bilbo could hear Kili's roaring laughter in reaction to Bofur's story, and Fili's cheers along with the others for 'more, more!' 

Bilbo smiled. He's not missed, which isn't a horrible thing for his purpose. And he promised himself that he won't be gone long enough for them to miss him. Carefully, he took his pretty magic ring from his waistcoat pocket and slipped it onto his finger for the first time since he escaped from the wretched creature, Gollum.

The world changed instantly. Everything seemed hazy. It didn't make his head hurt like he's drunk too much of Hamfast's ale, but Bilbo felt a little light-headed. Not enough to feel sick or want to take his ring off. He looked back to his companions at the campsite. Their movements have slowed down considerably. The laughter and shouts were muted to Bilbo's ears. He could barely hear Bofur's new story. 

Having taken in everything he could from the campsite, Bilbo turned on his heel, allowing his feet to be his guide on the journey. 

Mirkwood at night was more frightening than it was in the light of day. The tree canopies were so thick that the moon barely shone through. Bilbo had tripped at least five times over exposed tree roots. The eerie darkness and twisted branches cast far too many shadows and shapes. There were unfamiliar sounds of the nocturnal animals that inhabited the vast forest. 

That was when he heard it. Bilbo stood completely still as he heard sounds that clearly didn't belong in the forest. It was the gentle trickling of a stream or the hooting of an owl. They were _moans_. At least he was pretty sure it was someone moaning. Heavens, what if someone was in trouble? Bilbo blessed his silent Hobbit feet as he moved closer to the sounds. Instinctively he reached to his hip to grasp his sword and frowned when his hand grabbed hold of nothing. He must have left it back at camp, with the mindset of that he wouldn't need his sword while trying on his ring since he wouldn't be far away from the dwarrows. Well obviously, that'd been a horrible idea.

Bilbo's back was pressed up against a mossy tree. The moans were louder now. Whoever was making the deep throaty sounds was just beyond Bilbo's slight. He wondered what he'd do, if this stranger was in trouble. Would he run like a coward back to the company for help? After all the Hobbit had no weapon on his person, it'd be the perfectly logical thing to do. But it'd be wrong, so wrong. Bilbo straightened his back and turned his head over his shoulder to look what was happening on the other side of the tree.

Bilbo's eyes widened and instantly he snapped his head back, hitting it against the tree with a soft thud.

He had to be wrong. His eyes must be deceiving him. Bilbo took a deep sigh and chanced another glance.

Thorin Oakenshield was leaning against a large tree, his face flushed, mouth open and the most exquisite moans bellowed from this throat. He didn't look kingly at all, Bilbo thought. His hair was disheveled, braids threatening to come undone. He was exposed like a common whore; his dark trousers pooled around his feet. Thorin's hand was wrapped around his cock, pumping hard, long strokes. The little moonlight that was able to get through the canopy of Mirkwood shone down on Thorin, highlighting his dark features, making him more beautiful and exotic. 

Bilbo couldn't help it. His own trousers were tightening at the sight of the king pleasuring himself. Bilbo undid the buttons of his trousers, his eyes still fixed on Thorin. He pulled out his own throbbing erection, spit in his hand and began to time his movements along with Thorin's.

He shouldn't be doing this. It was so wrong. Thorin had no idea that someone was watching his private moment, no less taking pleasure in it. Bilbo really should just stop, sober himself up and go back to the other before anyone noticed he was gone. But heavens, Thorin was lovely. So undone.

Thorin lulled his head onto his shoulder; his breath became haggard, his moans started to be more wild. With one final thrust of hips, the king moaned low, thick jets of cum spurt all over his fingers.

Bilbo bit his fist to keep silent, tears staining his face as he reached his own climax soon as Thorin.

"Bilbo," Thorin gasped, milking his cock. "Bilbo." 

The Hobbit almost let out a squeak. Certainly, he hadn't been found out! Quickly Bilbo arranged himself, ignoring the cum sticking to his fingers and dashed away. He didn't stop for breath until he saw a small creek that he dipped his fingers in. No need for the company to tell bawdy tales of him when he got back!

It actually wasn't all that far from the creek to the campsite. When Bilbo returned, his magic ring tucked safely in his pocket again, he was shocked to find that everyone except for Bofur who was on the first watch, was lay sleeping in their bed rolls. 

Bofur nodded to him, raising his pipe to Bilbo. "Aye, where did you get off to laddie?"

Bilbo whirled around to face his friend. "Y-you noticed I was gone?"

Bofur looked at the Hobbit and pffted. "Of course I knew yer were gone. The moment I started telling that story to the lads yer turned as red as a ruby and yer buggered off." Bofur took a moment to inhale from his pipe and blow a few smoke rings. "Where did yer wander off to?" The toymaker smiled. "Did yer want to have a quick wank like our King?"

Bilbo gave out a small squawk, covering his mouth with embarrassment before turning away to go to his own bedroll. Bofur just laughed.


End file.
